Detective
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: Sakura está casada con Sasuke, pero cree que su esposo la engaña. Por esta razón, solicita los servicios de Karin Uzumaki, una detective privada. Sin embargo, no se imagina lo que puede llegar a averiguar...


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: posible lemon.**

**Pairings: SasuKarin, tintes de NaruSaku.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor del dueño del LDO, era un joven de apenas veinticinco años. La empresa, "Laboratorio para el Desarrollo Óptico" simplemente se encargaba de crear lentes de aumento, de contacto, de sol... Y, por supuesto, luego la marca "Uchiha" llenaba las vidrieras de las ópticas en la ciudad. Si algo le sobraba a esa familia, era el dinero.

Los Uchiha, una familia reconocida en Japón, no tenían estudios médicos. Simplemente se dedicaban a la administración de su empresa y estaban aliados con los Haruno, otra familia muy reconocida que por generaciones se había dedicado a la medicina. Los Haruno eran contratados por los Uchiha para el diseño de nuevos productos y para supervisar la creación de estos. Mientras tanto, los Uchiha se encargaban de fabricar lo mejor por el menor precio posible. Así lograban prosperar y por esa razón Sasuke Uchiha se pasaba unas cuantas horas encerrado en su despacho sacando cuentas. No se le había adjudicado el mejor local, de hecho, ese era de los peores. Se trataba de un edificio de seis pisos donde operaban los contadores, administradores y empresarios de LDO en Konoha.

El laboratorio propiamente dicho no se encontraba en esa ciudad, sino en las afueras de esta. Sasuke simplemente dirigía ese local y se encargaba de convenir precios con quienes vendían los materiales, con los Haruno y con las ópticas que comprarían sus productos, entre otras cosas. Estaba muy ocupado para su corta edad. También, para su corta edad, estaba casado.

Sakura no era de su agrado. Le parecía una niña molesta que no hacía más que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera había estado de acuerdo en casarse con ella, pero lo habían obligado por el bien de la empresa. Si los Haruno y los Uchiha se unían definitivamente, el dinero generado por los lentes marca Uchiha aumentaría increíblemente.

Bufó molesto, aún encerrado en su despacho, mientras revisaba que algunas de las cuentas estuvieran bien. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a la única mujer que realmente tenía lugar en su vida. Estar con ella era relajante y... cómodo. Sin duda. En realidad, hasta perder su tiempo con Naruto le agradaba más que tener que volver a su casa, sabiendo quien lo esperaba.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hogar. Sonó dos veces y de inmediato descolgaron al otro lado.

—_¿Hola?_

—Sakura.

—_¿Sasuke-kun?_ —Podía percibir la emoción en su voz al otro lado de la línea—._ ¿Ocurre algo?_

—En realidad, sí —carraspeó un poco—. Tengo trabajo atrasado, no me esperes despierta.

—_Ah..._ —su tono de voz reflejaba desilusión—. _Está bien, adiós Sasuke-kun._

—Adiós.

Colgó de inmediato y se desperezó en la silla giratoria. Le hacía falta tomar aire, estar un rato solo... Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y le avisó a Ino que se retiraría por el día de hoy. Conocía un buen lugar en las afueras de Konoha para relajarse mirando las estrellas.

* * *

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Realmente Sasuke le estaría poniendo los cuernos con otra? Llevaban sólo dos meses casados y él nunca le prestaba atención. Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo... ni siquiera una vez. Entendía que su marido estuviera ocupado, pero esto ya era demasiado. No quería desconfiar de él, pero era como si el aura del moreno la repeliera cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Y para peor, se comportaba de forma muy sospechosa.

Sasuke era su amor de la infancia. Desde pequeña había deseado poder estar con él, aunque ni siquiera asistían al mismo colegio y sólo se veían en las reuniones Uchiha-Haruno. Siempre había intentado llamar su atención, siempre corría detrás de él... pero él siempre la rechazaba. Cuando sus padres arreglaron el matrimonio creyó que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke un poco mejor, pero no resultó. Él simplemente se había cerrado.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

—Naruto. —dijo apenas sintió que el otro había atendido su llamada.

—_¡Heh, Sakura-chan!_ —Casi, casi que podía ver su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Qué tal?_

—Pues no muy bien, la verdad... —suspiró—. Sasuke-kun sigue llegando tarde a casa y creo que... creo que...

—_¿Eh?_ —Naruto seguía siendo igual de idiota que siempre—. _No te entiendo, Sakura-chan._

—¡Creo que Sasuke-kun tiene una amante! —sollozó al fin.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero también era el mejor amigo de Sasuke... tal vez esa llamada no había sido buena idea.

—_Eh, Sakura-chan, seguro que piensas mal... _—intentó tranquilizarla—. _Sé que el idiota a veces puede comportarse como un perfecto estúpido pero no creo que te esté engañando, ¡de veras!_

—Pero Naruto... —No podía evitar llorar—. Él... me miente... hoy dijo que llegaría tarde a casa porque tenía trabajo atrasado pero llamé a Ino y me dijo que él ya había dejado la oficina y...

—_Está bien, tranquilízate Sakura-chan_ —Naruto se había puesto serio—. _Sasuke puede ser frío y distante, pero no se comportaría así. Lo conozco, ¡de veras! No tienes razones para preocuparte... seguro que sólo está cansado de tanto trabajo o algo así..._

—Naruto... —cortó ella—. Tu prima es detective, ¿verdad?

—_Sakura-chan, no estarás pensando en..._

—Sí, envíame su número de teléfono en un mensaje de texto... —suspiró—. Y no le digas nada a Sasuke-kun, por favor. Si tienes razón, estaré tranquila...

—_Si eso te hace feliz, Sakura-chan..._ —accedió, la amaba demasiado—. _¡Pero verás que en realidad no es nada, ya sabes!_

Diez minutos después, Sakura ya tenía una cita con Karin Uzumaki para el día siguiente a primera hora. Sasuke estaría trabajando y se verían en un café, no había riesgos de ningún tipo. Estaba deseando poder desentrañar ese caso de una vez por todas.

* * *

La mañana de otoño era fresca, aunque estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. En el centro de Konoha, leyendo el periódico, llamaba la atención cierta chica de cabello rojo. Estaba dentro de un café bastante privado, sentada en una de las mesas del final, esperando a que llegara la clienta.

Se había dedicado los últimos años a ejercer como detective privado. Cuando le preguntaban a qué se dedicaba y decía su profesión, la gente se la imaginaba en plan Sherlock Holmes investigando casos de asesinato... grave error. A ella sólo venían pobres infelices que creían ser engañados por sus parejas y la cargaban con la estúpida tarea de seguirles el rastro. Nada interesante, pero al menos cobraba bien.

Unos minutos después Sakura ingresó al local. La observó a través del cristal de sus lentes marca Uchiha, sin mucho entusiasmo. La conocía de vista, era la esposa de Sasuke y la mejor amiga de su primo después de todo. No había intercambiado con ella nunca más que unas pocas palabras y ahora que había recurrido a sus servicios, podía decir que no le caía para nada bien. La de cabellos rosados tomó asiento frente a ella y enseguida se acercó un mozo a tomar su orden.

—Un capuccino, por favor —pidió Karin y miró a la otra mujer.

—Err... lo mismo —decidió rápidamente.

Karin arrugó el ceño bajo sus lentes. Así que su clienta estaba nerviosa.

—Y bien, Sakura Haruno... —apoyó los codos en la mesita de madera—. ¿Qué te hace requerir mis servicios?

Sakura la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, y algo afligida, suspiró. No podía creer que estuviera desconfiando tanto de su marido. ¡Le había jurado amor eterno y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, en ese café que se caía a pedazos, pagando para que lo espiaran...!

—Es... —miró hacia abajo—. Es Sasuke-kun, creo que tiene una amante.

Karin hizo un gesto propio de una persona aburrida y apoyó la cabeza en su mano para sostenerla.

—¿Y quieres que lo siga? Pan comido.

—Yo... ¿cómo funciona todo esto?

—Sencillo, lo sigo, le tomo fotografías con las manos en la masa y en una semana nos volvemos a encontrar aquí. Si de verdad te está engañando, te entregaré las pruebas y tú me entregarás tu dinero. Si sólo son cosas tuyas, no te entrego nada y tú me entregas tu dinero. ¿Trato?

Karin de verdad se veía aburrida. Estaba harta de que vinieran a ella jovencitas inseguras que creían que el marido las engañaba... y ahora encima venía la esposa de Sasuke. Ni siquiera necesitaría seguir a Sasuke, joder, ya sabía lo que él hacía por las noches cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Lo tenía tan claro como el agua y Sakura la estaba exasperando. Si tenía tanta desconfianza, que hablara con él, maldita niña. Pero bueno, no podía culparla, después de todo Sasuke sí le estaba poniendo los cuernos con otra mujer y podía asegurar que a ella ni siquiera la tocaba.

—Está bien —la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos—. No me importa el dinero, sólo haz tu trabajo.

—No te preocupes.

Sakura confió en sus palabras, segura. Karin Uzumaki era la mejor detective privada de toda la ciudad y aunque nadie tenía muy claro cómo hacía para tener tanto dinero con su poca voluntad de trabajo, sabían que era buena. Excelente, mejor dicho.


End file.
